Adventures with Alana Stark
by Alana Stark
Summary: Just a little fun with my OC, Alana Stark. Venture through her life as you get to experience how she solved world problems. XD Might rate differently as I get more into the Story. Alana Stark @Me
1. Intro

Alana stares at the book in her hand, something about the cover irritated her to no end. "What.." She began to say before she was cut off to the sound of someone walking through the library doors.

"Alana Stark! There you are." An elderly man spoke loudly as he hustled towards the young redheaded woman, "Why are you down here alone? The King is waiting for you in the Library gardens!" He spoke hasty as he tried to pull Alana out of the large crimson colored chair.

"Yes I know grandfather but look what I found." Alana spoke as she refused to stand up, "Since when was my life written in a book?" She sounded rather offended from not knowing there was a book about her.

The elder man looked at the cover of the hardback book Alana had showed him, the title simply read _**'Adventures with Alana**_** Stark'** The elder man huffed rather amused before he looked at his granddaughter. "This book has been here for years young one you; just were too busy to sit down and read it."

Alana frowned at the thought of missing something that involved her own life, with a slow glance at her grandfather she opened the book and stared at the front page. "You'll have to tell the King I will be a little late, I got occupied by a task. I will meet with him on another date." Alana bluntly spoke as she began to read the book.

The elder man nodded agreeing as he headed back towards the door, "You know he won't be happy with news such as that if he knew you were simply reading a book rather than spending lunch with him." Alana's grandfather teased as he smiled happily at his granddaughter before walking out of the library, leaving Alana to read her own life written in ink.


	2. A walk through the past

"Alana!" I could hear my mother calling out my name, I couldn't see anything.. It was smokey and my eyes burned, "Alana wake up!" She sounded worried and scared, why... Why can't I open them? I felt my body being shaken and then lifted up from the scolding ground I was laying on. "You've got to wake up! Please!" Her plead's got worse as I felt the burning air roll across my cheek, was there a fire? I had a hard time breathing... The sounds of people screaming and crying out for help filled my hearing senses along with the smell of something burning, I could hear my mother panting as she carried my small body through the village. _M-mom?_ I couldn't force myself to say anything, what had happened? Then, I heard it... The bone chilling sound of something really big, and very scary let loose a loud ground shaking roar. I could feel my mother stop moving, it almost felt as if she froze. I tried to force my eyes open again but got a gust of hot air stinging my eyes, making my vision blurry with tears. After the stinging had finally passed I could see clearing, the village- our home.. It was ablaze! Everything, everyone was either set on fire or lying under limp lumber not moving. Shock and terror struck through me, was this real? Am I dreaming?

Before I could answer my own questions the roar shook the ground again as I snap back into reality, hovering over our burning village was a massive dragon, his scales glimmered in the setting sun, it looked like fire almost from the smoke that was being let off from the village, my mother- she stood there, frozen and unable to move out of fear. Her green eyes focused on the monster hovering over what used to be our home, just when the beast turned our way, my mother bolted with me in her arms, her sword attached to her belt; it dangled against her plate leggings, she was a Knight of the nearby Kingdom near our Village. The beast caught sight of us and let lose a bolt of fire, my mother shifted to her right and rolled, holding me tight in her arms as we rolled down the hill. Reaching the bottom of it we barely had time to recover before the ground started to shake again, I had thought it was the dragon roaring; but this was so much worse...

The dragon landed on the ground, atop the hill we had rolled down, his scales really were fire, his eyes burned with golden orbs. The talons scrapped across the scorched ground, tearing the earth up even more, my mother stood before I could control my wobbly knees she unsheathed her sword as it caught a hold of the red light from the burning village, she stood before the dragon no longer showing fear. "Alana, I want you to listen closely to me." She spoke out firmly, almost as if she did not want to show how afraid she really was. I finally stable my knees and look up at her, her eyes were fixed on the dragon before her the beast seemed to have understood what she was about to do. He waited silently for the human's next move. _M-mom...?_ She glanced to me with a smile, not one to comfort me, but a real smile. One I used to wake up and see every morning, one I would see when she was happy.. I did not understand... "I want you to run, far away from here. Don't look back." She spoke softly towards me, tears started to build up when I finally registered what she was about to do. _Mom- no you can't! You'll die!_ the tears went flooding down my cheeks as I spoke, she remained there in front of me, stiff in her pose and smiling. "That is an order young Knight." She said playfully as she turned towards the dragon and held up her sword. Denial ran through my mind, this wasn't happening, this was simply a horrible dream I was having and I would wake up and smell breakfast waiting for me. I would hear the chickens in the backyard and the donkeys whining for their morning feed.

The dragon roared and it forced me out of my thoughts, this really was real, I was going to lose my mother here... Before I had the chance to protest I felt my mother grip my shoulder, she pulled me up and pushed me towards the forest, "I told you to run." She said firmly, the smile had vanished as her blank battle expression reappeared. I shook my head, I wasn't going to run. _I'm not leaving you mom! I'll stay and figh-_ I was cut off with her yelling at me, I lost focus on her voice when I noticed the dragon stirring, he seemed impatient. Everything went silent as the dragon lunged and me and my mother. Everything felt like slow motion, my mother pushed me out of the way as she went to her right, leading the dragon away. I could see her mouth something but I did not know what it was. I turned and was facing the forest, my heart begged me to turn around and help her, but my mind wanted to follow what my mother said. Tears went streaming down my cheek again as I start running into the forest, one last look back as I noticed my mother standing on the hill, her sword by her side as her red hair caught the last ending light from the sky, I love you mom...Be strong.


	3. Time Slips by

I jolted upright in my bed in a cold sweat, the first real dream I've had in months and it had to be a flashback. Sighing defeatedly as I look outside my window, it seemed like dawn was on the horizon. Shrugging off the bad memory I rub my head, the morning barely started and I've already got a headache. Pushing my long curly red hair out of my face I stand up and pull the curtains back from the window. Barely getting my pants and tank top on a soft knock appears on the door, it sounds like one of the Castle maids. Tossing my cloak over my shoulders I did not get the time to latch my shoulder pads on. The small elder maid walks through my cherry oak wood doors, her expression was clear she did not expect me to be awake so early. "E-excuse me mad'am!" She quickly bows before rushing towards the door, _It's fine, I was awake before you entered._ I lied to prevent the maid from freaking out. She nodded before entering the room slowly and collecting my dirty clothing, I latch my shoulder pads and boots on as I stand up, letting my feet sink into the steel and comfortably settled. I look towards the maid as she is finishing up making my bed. _Is anyone else awake? _I ask casually, but still with my firm voice. She glances towards me and nods, "Most all of the castle is my lady. The King has ordered you to see him at once." She spoke as she picked up the wood knitted basket of clothing, bowing before leaving the room. I stand there in silence for a moment, letting everything sink it. A shiver runs down my spine as my green eyes dart to the entrance of my chamber. _Nothing is there. _My mind was slipping slowly from me, the memories and flashbacks have been getting worse since I returned from the Ivy witch encounter... Shaking my head as I walk out of the door and down the hallway.

Even in the early mornings the castle was full of life, the birds that flew and nested their homes on the walls of the kingdom were chirping and singing, the dawn held many promises for the crops and harvesting. Wish she could say the same for myself.

Appearing in the Kings royal chambers a middle aged man in crimson red armor sat atop a throne made of pure gold, bathed with animal furs he sat there listening to his counsel batter him with things he needed to get done, when he noticed I had entered the room he quickly waved the elder man away and beckoned me forward. "Alana! It's good to see you've returned, I heard about the incident. How are you feeling after your recovery?" King Kyne asked sounding worried, I shook off his emotion and bowed, _I feel just fine, my king. _I had lied again, I did not feel the same after the encounter with the Ivy witch. I felt twisted and changed, my emotions showed far too easy and I lose focus of my job. King Kyne did not buy the lie as he frowned, "You would try to lie to your king?" He leaned back against his throne. "Do you need to rest more Alana? I don't need my best knight being dizzle and unfocused on the fields or in the training grounds." I look up to see his gold eyes, _I am fine my lord, please let me continue my training. If I rest any longer I think I will drive myself insane with boredom. _I protested firmly. It is something I would never do towards my King but anymore time alone to myself and I think I would lose what sanity I had left. King Kyne looked me over for a moment, studying me like a book. Silence fell over the both of us for what felt like ages, he finally sighed defeated. "Alright Alana, I trust your judgement. Do not let me down." He spoke softly as he stood up and walked towards the window.

I raise up from my bow and gaze over towards his direction, _Have I ever failed you my Lord?_ I asked bluntly, I never once have and I don't intend to fail him at all. King Kyne shook his head as he played with the curtains of the window. "No you have not Alana, I trust your judgement and I trust you." He turned around and glared at me, "Which is why I need you to rest. You are not well yet, the expression on your face explains it all." Kyne frowned as he walked up towards me, I did not know I even wielded an expression. Failure rained down on me as I look into his gold eyes, "It's not like you to crumble like this, Alana." He started to speak as he put his hands on my cheeks, they were surprisingly soft for a King who wields his sword without gloves. "What happened to you while you were away?" His question stung for some reason.

_What happened to me...?_


	4. First Encounter

Dusk had just set on the horizon, I pulled the deer carcass tight across my back as I continued down the steep snowy hill. _It's been exactly three years now..._ My mind wondered while I walked through the cold, the heat of the deceased deer was slowly fading, leaving me with only my own. It was silent, almost too silent... Suddenly I heard a twig break, I quickly reach for my bow and arrows. I knocked one back and waited a moment to listen, the deer lay on the white snow, staining the pure white sheet with a tainted crimson coat. I waited a bit longer to see if I could hear anything, my white cloak would easily fool any by passer. Minutes go by without a sound, finally deeming it safe I slowly put the arrow back into the quiver attached to my back, throwing the bow across my shoulder tightening it so it wouldn't come loose, I bend down and grab the deer's hind legs. Many of the tree and stones were covered with snow while I walked through the forest, this was the only way I found so far to return to the small hut I had built throughout the years. The deer had finally went cold when I had returned to my home, the small wooden door seemed to have been kicked in; the fire I had left burning was stomped out. Dusk crept into the hut as I placed the deer down slowly and quietly, _someone was in here. _My mind went blank as I slowly pulled out my hunting knife, pushing the door the rest of the way open I stepped into the cold dark hut. My eyes scanned the area for anything that might have been out of the ordinary.

Finding nothing wrong with my hut I shift in my footing and turn around, almost that instant I felt a cold chill run down my back, I stood there silently feeling the pressure of the blade against my spine, "Don't move and we'll be just fine." The voice of a young boy called out, he did not sound much older than I was. _Should I fight back? What does he want..._ Thoughts ran through my mind as I looked around the room silently, he must have felt me looking for something because he quickly pulled the knife away and turned me around. "I told you not to move!" He growled angrily. My face was blank with no expression, he held a rugged look for a young guy, he didn't look like he has eaten in a few days and had this odd smell of forest on him. What I could collect from what little light was shining off the moon, he had black hair and soft blue eyes, he looked... _Afraid?_For a second I went blank, I felt my body react to the spot of weakness I saw the boy show, I grabbed the sword he held in his hands and turned it against him. He stumbled back in surprise and shock, silence fell over us for a moment before he spoke up, "You know, normally at this point I would be begging for my life, but I don't think I can bring myself to plead a woman not to kill me." He said as he regained his confidence and smiled brightly, right then and there I would've stabbed him through but I was exhausted from my hunt and starving. I lowered the sword point slowly, _I think I'll let you live, mainly because I have no energy to kill someone._

Suddenly we both heard a sound; it was low and demanding. The young man's face went blank, holding his stomach in embarrassment. For that second I completely lower the sword from his throat and stand there silently, "Don't look at me like that! I think your glare is worse than threatening to kill me." His voice skipped a bit, _was he seriously this embarrassed? _I wanted to snicker but I held the laugh in, _Guess you can't do anything about being hungry; so I'll tell you what, if you go out and collect some firewood I'll share my deer with you._ I offered him a deal and he took it gladly, moving away from the young man as he pulled himself off the floor shaking the dirt and dust off he looked at me with a different expression, one I haven't see since... My mind switched back to reality. "Better start skinning it because I won't take long!" He said with glee as he smiled and went charging out of the hut.

I stood there for what felt like hours, completely lost in thought about everything when it finally hit me, he was happy. The expression was happiness. Something that I have missed... was Happiness. I turn to look out of the kicked down door, his figure was still viable as he ran through the snow and near the woods. I watched him until he vanished out of my sight even then I stood there mindlessly looking at the white snow, _See you soon._


End file.
